I Remember
by DarkKawaiiAngel
Summary: Kagome was hit by a car. She lost her memory now, but in the feudal era. Kagome remembers a lot, except for the most important thing...Her love for Inuyasha.
1. Lost Memories

A car steered and crashed. "Look out!" Someone yelled. It was too late. A girl was lying on the street. People crowded around her. People kept whispering.

Wanna know what happened? ok...

**::A FEW MINUTES AGO:: **

Kagome Higurashi was walking on the sidewalk humming her favorite song, "Every Heart" by BoA. A ball bounced past her. Kagome stopped and let the boy get his ball. "Hey , don't play anywhere near the street ok?" Kagome said to him. He nodded and ran off.

Kagome continued walking until she heard loud music. A red car just drove past her, and definatley going too fast. "Hey ! Slow down will ya!" Kagome gasped. The boy was down the street. The ball bounced and mad itsway to the middle of the road. The boy followed.

"Oh no!" Kagome sprinted from where she was, she ran into the streets. The guy in the car was talking on his cell phone and had the music really loud. Kagome pushed the boy. The man in the car saw Kagome and instanlt braked.

The car went wild and banged Kagome in the head by the side mirror.

**::END OF A FEW MINUTES AGO:: **(lol)

A siren went off and an ambulance was heading their way. "Oh my god, that's Kagome Higurashi!" Someone yelled. At the end of the street, Hojo heard Kagome's name call out. Hojo saw a lot of people on one place so he check it out.

"Excuse me...pardon..." When Hojo made it past the crowd he gasped. "Kagome!" Hojo ducked down and looked at Kagome's bruised face and a huge bump on her head.

The ambulance came and picked her up. Hojo watched them take her away. Soon, the crowd dispersed and all who was left was Hojo.

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA**

Inuyasha was tapping his foot inpatiently."Uggh!! It's been a week already and she still hasn't come back!!!" Inuyasha roared.

"Jeez, Inuyasha, if your so worried go get her." Sango said picking off the herbs on the ground.

"Why don't you!"

"Because you and Kagome are the only ones that can get through the well . and even if I could I have to get these herbs to Kaede." Sango got up with the herbs in a basket.

"Well, good luck!" Sango headed off leaving an unsatisfies Inuyasha. "Grr...oh, who cares. I'll just go check on her."

**IN MODERN TIME**

"Well, it looks like she lost her memory..." The doctor said. "What!" Kagome's mom said. "Oh my...that means..." Sota, who was behind Mom, was thinking the same thing. "She won't remember Inuyasha..." Sota finished in his head.

"Well, at least I have a reason she won't be going to school now." Grandpa said. "Grandpa! She-" Sota didn't bother finishing. Kagome's eyes opened. Her brown eyes appeared and stared at everyone surrounding her.

"Who-Who are you? Who am I?" She mumbled. The family looked at her. The doctor left the room real quick to tell the nurse to sign her out now. "I am your mother, and you are Kagome Higurashi." She said almost crying.

"Mother? Okaa-san?" Kagome's mom sniffled.

"Y-yes..."

"An I am Kagome?" Kagome's mom nodded.

"Hey Kagome, i'm your little brother, Sota! Remember?" Kagome stared at him.

"I don't remember, but nice to meet you Sota. Can't believe I have a little brother!" Kagome hugged him.

"Well, Kagome...i'm sure at least you can remember me!" Grandpa said.

"Uh...nuh uh." Grandpa sweatdropped. "Oh. Ok...you'll remember sooner or later..."

LATER THEY WERE AT THE HOUSE...

"Wow, sugoi! Nice place you got here!" Kagome said entering the house. When they turned on the lights in the kitchen, Kagome screamed.

"Oh my Gosh! It's-its a dog-eared person! Who is he!?" Kagome screamed hiding behind her mom. Inuyasha's ears twitched at hearing how she discribed him.

"What did you call me!" He yelled at her. Kagome sunk lower behind her mom.

"Inuyasha, calm down...something bad happened to Kagome..." Inyuasha backed down and his face become softer. "Wha-what do you mean? What happened?"

"She got hit by a car and lost her memory...of everything. Even you Inuyasha..." Sota explained. Inuyasha's ears twitched once more and his heart also twitched.

Inyuasha looked at the frightened Kagome hiding in a corner. He walked towards her. She looked up. "Who are you?" her face was innocent, and her voice made it sound like she meant it. Inuyasha knelt down at her.

"Its Inuyasha, remember?"

"No." Inuyasha's heart twitched again.

He sighed. "Well, you'll get it when we spend time together again..." As, Inuyasha turned he was stopped by Kagome's voice saying, "Wait!"

He turned around. Kagome was up in his face stroking his dog ears. "Are these real?" Inuyasha kept the anger down, as everyone laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol! yea...wait for the next chapter! plz review!

Ashiteru everyone!


	2. Gained Memories

"So...she forgot everything, is that right?" Miroku said. "Yeah...she doesn't even remember this place or me." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha , why don't you bring Kagome here and maybe she'll remember something!" Sango declared. "Uh..well...fine!" Inuyasha reluctantly went to the well.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE**

"So...this is how I go to the Feudal Era? And how Inuyasha gets back?" Kagome asked. "Yup, now sis...maybe if you go there you'll remember something!" Sota said.

"Uh...er..I don't know...how do you know when i jumo in I won't land at the bottom?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry...just do it."

Suddenly, a shine came from Kagome's neck. Kagome pulled out a necklace with a jar full of shiny shards.

Kagome glanced at it awhile. She felt something go on. The glow increased. Sota just watched. Kagome fell into a daze.

_"Aaah!" Kagome yelled. Ms. Centipede took a bit as blood burst everywhere. A shining glow came out of the blood. "Get it Kagome!" An old lady said. _

_Kagome struggled to get it and was then strapped to a tree with a familiar person also there. _

_"Well, Kikyo? Aren't you gonna get the Shikon Jewel?" He said. _

Kagome gasped. "This is the shards of the shikon jewel!" Kagome blurted. "Good, you know what it is." Someone said. On the edge of the well was Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha, I just got some of my memory back! This is the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome cheered.

"Yeah, but only a little..." He said. Kagome stared at him. "What?!" He yelled.

"You...You seem so familiar..."Inuyasha silently gasped. "As if...I used to be your girlfriend..." Inuyasha stumbled back.

"Wha-!? NO YOU WERE NOT! Eh...I'm just a friend.." Kagome stopped staring then looked at the well.

"So, how do we get to the Feudal Era? If there is such a way...---Wait a minute! How did you get here!" Kagome yelled.

"THROUGH THE WELL!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Hm...lets see..." Kagome was on the edge of the well. "I..I don't know..."

"Come on sis! its ok!" Sota said before leaving.

"Hmph, you just need help..." Inuyasha said before pushing her in.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Kagome stopped screaming when the well dissappeared and was in this colorful place. A hole was at the end. "Just keep going." Inuyasha said pointing ahead.

Kagome found herself in the well again standing. She looked up and heard people talking and bird chirping. Kagome climbed to the top with the help of Inuyasha.

As soon as Kagome was out of the well... "KAGOME!!" Sango yelled as she hugged her. "Uh...do I know you?" Sango seperated. "Come on...i'm sure you remember!" Then Kirara came out of the woods and saw Kagome. Kiara ran and jumped into Kagomes hands. "Ah!" Kagome stumbled then paused.

_"Meoow..." Kirara purred as Kagome petted her. "Aww...what a cute little thing." _

_"That's Kirara," A girl said. "My name's Sango." _

_"Hey, I'm Kagome!"_

"S-Sango?" Sango's face lifted. "YES!" Sango hugged her tight, while Kirara was getting squished in between. They seperated and laughed.

"Kagome? KAGOME!!!" A little voice cheered. A fox jumped into Kagome's hands. " Waah!" Kagome yelled dropping Shippo by accident.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Who are you?!" She asked. Shippo began to cry. "How could you not know me?" He cried.

Kagome felt guilty. She gently picked him up. "Aww...I'm sorry, but I seemed to lost my memory. What's your name?"

"Lost your memory! Oh Kagome! Its me! Shippo." Inuyasha watched one by one Miroku and Kaede coming out to tell Kagome who they were.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a bit on his neck.

_**SLAP**_

"Master--Inu---Yasha..." Inuyasha flicked him off.

"Not now Mioga."

"Hymph!"

No one knew it, but Mioga was on Kagome's neck.

"M..." Kagome slapped her neck.

A flashback came to her.

(Various events)

_**Slap**_

_**Slap**_

_**Slap**_

_**Slap**_

_**Slap**_

_"Mioga stop it please!"_

"Mioga?" Kagome blurted. "Kagome!" Kagome peered at a tiny creature bouncing on her shoulder. "Mioga!"

**A Whole Family/Friends Reunion Later...**

Kagome was alone at the lake taking a bath. "Wow, this is nice..." Kagome swam to the edge. It was getting dark. Kagome put on her clothes. Kagome felt something. She looked up. Snake-like things were flying in the sky. "What are those?" Kagome followed them into the forest.

Kagome went behind a tree, and peeked. A girl who looked like her, except long hair , was lying on a tree branch sleeping. "Wow...she looks like me..." Kagome mumbled. The girl opened her eyes. Kagome hid back behind the tree.

"Come out, Kagome. I know your there." She said. Kagome came out of hiding. "H-how do you know my name?" Kikyou was surprised but didn't show it. She held her hand up infront of her mouth and laughed.

"I see...you _did_ lose your memory..." She grinned. Kagome was uterly dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" She said. Kagome steped back. "What?"

"Who are you!" Kagome held her chest. It seemed so familiar.

"I SAID! WHO ARE YOU!" Kagome fell to the floor.

"I...I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI,NOT KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome gasped. The last thing she saw was the girl floating away with the snakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The who are you part, was from the episode where Tusbaki poisened Kagome, and in the dream, Kagome saw Kikyou. Kikyo kept asking her "Who are you?"


	3. Authors Note

**OMG ! I AM SOOO SORRY !!!! I MADE THE 3RD CHAPTER AND I CANT FIND IT!!! I GOTTA MAKE IT AGAIN! SORRY!!!!!!!**

**plz accept my apology **

love,

**DarkKawaiAngel**


	4. I Remember !

Sakura woke up in a small little hut. "Where am I..." Kagome mumbled as she stood up. "So your finally awake..." Inuyasha said passing through the door. "I-Inuyasha...what happened?" Inuyasha sat down in a gruff and looked at her. "I found you laying down in the grass somewhere in the forest..." Kagome had a sudden flashback of last night.

_"I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI! NOT KAGOME!!" _

Kagome gasped, and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you know anyone named Kikyou?" Inuyasha twitched. _How does she already know about Kikyou? Did she already see her?_

"Uh...er...No. Have no idea what your talking about!" Inuyasha said pulling the fakest smile you would ever see. "Ah, i see..." Kagome got up and headed for the door. "Hey where ya going?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know..." Kagome went outside and just walked past Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede. "K-Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked, but Kagome didn't anwser. Kagome walked into the woods. Inuyasha followed.

Kagome made it into a clearing where the well was, but kept on going. Soon ,she came upon a big tree. (cue the sad theme music ;-D) Inuyasha caught up with her and gasped. Kagome was on the roots of the sacred tree hugging it. Inuyasha approached her. She looked like she was sleeping...her head layed on the trunk of the tree, her eyes closed...and she looked like an angel. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...this tree...it has something in it..." Inuyasha said nothing. He actually had his calm face on.

"This tree...I feel a ...connection to it..." Kagome stood up high on her tippy toes and touched the heart of it. Kagome held her hand back because her finger was bleeding (the arrow that is stuck in there from when Kikyo pierced inuyasha there) . Inuyasha stepped foward and ripped part of his cloth out and wrapped it around her finger. Kagome blushed. A shine came from the center of the tree. Kagome payed no attention to it.

She gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. She leaned closer...closer...then. A passionate kiss they shared. Kagome opened her eyes. The shine from the tree was as bright as ever. A flash came to her eyes.

_Kagome..._

_"I LOVE YOU AS A HALF-DEMON INUYASHA!!!!!!" _

_"Kagome..." _

_Kagome kissed him, as Inuyasha turned back. Inuyasha soon kissed her back. _

_"Inuyasha..."_

_"Kagome..."_

Kagome gasped as she pulled away. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "I-INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran into his arms. "Inuyasha...i-i remember..." Inuyasha felt his heart beat again.

"Remember what?"

"Remember...how much I love you..." Inuyasha whinced. "L-loved me?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Wha-what? You never knew!!!!" Kagome yelled as tears dropped to the ground.

"Uh...er...I.."Kagome felt so angry. A sudden urge to say one word was in her head. Another flash back came...

_**(various events ;-D)**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!**_

_**SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!...SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Kagome took a breath and remembered.

"Inuyasha?" She said sweetly. Inuyasha looked at her with a horrified look. _Uh no...did she remember--_

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelled as he was smashed to the ground with force.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagoem left half-satsified, with an Inuyasha who was practially unseen underground.

LATER ON...

"Inuyasha!?" Miroku yelled.

"AH!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku looked down. He was stepping on someone's hand. "Wha-!" Miroku stepped back and knelt down. "She remembered 'sit' , right?"

Inuyasha made a mumbling sound. "I'll take that as a Yes."


End file.
